Universo Alterno
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Taichi ha viajado a una dimensión que no es la suya. ¿Yamato y Mimi saliendo? ¿Koushiro reprobando? Todas esas cosas que Tai creyó que jamas ocurrirían estan pasando y el cree que de veras se esta volviendo loco. Pura comedia, Two-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Universos Alternos.

**Summary:** Taichi ha viajado a una dimensión que no es la suya. ¿Yamato y Mimi saliendo? ¿Koushiro reprobando? Todas esas cosas que Tai creyó que jamas ocurrirían estan pasando y el cree que de veras se esta volviendo loco.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece a mí. Lamentablemente :( y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Universos Alternos.**

-¡Pásala Tai!

El joven moreno de diecisiete años corría a todo lo que daba, esquiva a uno, esquiva a otro y llega hasta la zona de tiro. Varios compañeros están libres pero hace un pase estratégico al de su izquierda, corre nuevamente, Tazuki se la pasa de nuevo y… ¡Anota! Taichi mete gol.

-¡GOL!

El moreno esta eufórico corriendo por toda la cancha mientras gritaba y se dejaba abrazar por sus compañeros. Habían ganado la liga y todo gracias a su gol. Una sonrisa enorme inundaba su cara. Se giró hacia las gradas y saludó con la mano a sus amigos. Hikari, Takeru, Yamato, Koushiro y Sora habían ido a apoyarlo incluso Jou se había dado un tiempo entre sus exámenes para asistir. También estaba su más grande admirador, Daisuke Motomiya.

Entre el abrazo de sus compañeros, el calor del verano, la euforia de la victoria y los gritos ensordecedores Taichi perdió el equilibrio. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y se sentó en el suelo echando la cabeza para atrás. Veía borroso y su cabeza le palpitaba, tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo y cuando los volvió a abrir todo el equipo se juntaba a su alrededor. De pronto vio el reflejo de Hikari corriendo hacia él y luego oscuridad total.

Se había desmayado.

..

Se dice que por cada decisión que se tome se crea un nuevo mundo alterno correspondiente a la decisión que no tomaste. Se cree que hay miles de dimensiones paralelas a la nuestra coexistiendo en un mismo tiempo y espacio pero que sin embargo discreta en muchísimos aspectos.

Claro que esto no está científicamente comprobado ni mucho menos pero ahora, después de que un joven adolescente de nombre Taichi Yagami, se vea envuelto en un viaje a un universo que no es para nada el suyo quedara más que claro para el que eso de las dimensiones paralelas no es solo un cuento de algún chiflado.

Es muy real.

.—

Cuando abrí los ojos después de su inusual desmayo me encontré con que no estaba en el campo, ni siquiera estaba en la calle, estaba en mi casa y era de mañana por lo que significaba que todo había sido un raro sueño que se había visto bastante real.

Llegada a esa conclusión era obvio que aun no había jugado el partido que tenía pendiente entonces por lo que me dispuse a buscar mi uniforme. Me entusiasmaba volver a jugar al futbol pues aunque lo había dejado por algunos años sentía que era una de mis pasiones más grandes, me sorprendió bastante no encontrarme con Agumon durmiendo en mi habitación como siempre a esta hora pero no le di mucha importancia.

A lo que si le di importancia fue al hecho de que el maldito uniforme parecía haberse evaporado en el aire. Cuando salí a la sala para buscar a mi madre y preguntarle que había hecho con él me encontré con una sorpresa. La casa estaba casi vacía a excepción de mi hermana menor la cual me estaba dando la espalda viendo el televisor.

-Buenos días, Hikari. –saludó Taichi.

-¿Ya me vas a hablar de nuevo?

El tono de voz, las palabras, la forma, en total toda la frase que había salido de los labios de esa chica no parecía ser de Hikari. Había sido un tono altanero y rudo mientras que demostraba una total indiferencia ante la respuesta sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a su hermano.

-¿Eh?

-Que si no sigues enojado conmigo por mi nuevo arete…

-¿ARETE?

Y entonces fue cuando pude ver a mi hermana frente a frente por primera vez. Su cabello estaba teñido de color negro y llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero para mujer, tenía dos aretes en cada oreja y uno en la nariz. Esa definitivamente no podía ser Hikari, no importaba que su altura, peso y facciones dijeran lo contrario. ¡Esa niña ruda de ahí no era mi hermanita menor!

-¿Q-Que te has hecho? –tartamudeé mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que es un arete nuevo. –respondió la muchachita. –Como nuestros padres nunca están no me lo han visto así que no vayas de soplón, gran estúpido.

Yo estaba atónito. Hikari nunca me hablaba así, la niña me admiraba muchísimo desde que tenía memoria y ahora a sus catorce años siempre había sido así. No tenía ningún sentido que ahora me viniera a decir estúpido y que se hubiera hecho un arete en la nariz.

-Me iré en un rato. –dijo ella. –Pasaran por mí en las motos así que no me molestes.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado. –repliqué firmemente.

-Que tú no tengas vida no significa que yo seré igual. –alegó la morena. –Quédate a leer un libro o a hacer algo en tu tonta computadora que yo me largo.

-¡Hikari, espera!

Pero la chica ya se había metido a su habitación sin siquiera dejarme decir nada más. Se me olvidó el partido y todo en realidad pues la preocupación por mi hermana me ganaba. Kari había dicho que nuestros padres trabajaban mucho pero eso no tenía sentido, mi madre era ama de casas y mi papá ya estaba ahí para la cena. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y en el primero que pensé fue en mi mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida.

Así que aprovechando que eran vacaciones de verano me acerqué a la casa del rubio esperando encontrarlo ahí, claro que tarde en llegar pues extrañamente en mi armario había pura ropa anticuada y aburrida nada que ver con mi estilo. Pero la gran sorpresa cuando llegué fue ver a Yamato quien además de tener su clásico peinado llevaba puesta ropa muy elegante, también me sorprendió ver ahí a una chica castaña que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿Yamato, Mimi, que están haciendo? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Taichi. –me saludaron ambos. –Luces cambiado. –comentó Yamato.

-¿Cambiado?

-Si. No llevas tu clásico sweater de cuadros o tu laptop en la espalda. –dijo el rubio.

Mimi no había dicho absolutamente nada. Estaba callada mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su chaqueta azul deportiva, llevaba también un pants, su cabello castaño estaba sujeto en una coleta muy mal hecha y además llevaba unos zapatos deportivos.

-No creo que estés hablando de mí. –le alegué al rubio. -¿Qué están haciendo?

-¿Pues no es obvio? –preguntó Ishida. –Estoy con mi novia.

Y sin decir más el besó en los labios con mucha pasión haciendo que Mimi se sonrojara de inmediato, toda la gente que pasaba por ahí se les quedaba mirando al notar la pasión con la que el rubio besaba a su novia. Yo deje caer mi mandíbula sin creerme lo que veía frente a mi ¿Mimi y Yamato? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Además ¿Qué hacia Mimi con zapatos deportivos y un atuendo horrible? ¿Y Yamato sin ningún pudor y hablando tan libremente? Esos no eran mis amigos.

-¿N-Novios?

-Que mala memoria tienes, Tai. –se burló Yamato. –Somos novios desde hace mucho. Ella me encanta, además mírala es muy guapa y hacemos una pareja muy buena.

-Yamato, que vergüenza. –se quejó Tachikawa.

-No te avergüences de nuestro amor. –dijo el elegido de la Amistad dándole otro pasional beso.

-¡Demonios, paren! –exigí–Yamato estás muy raro. ¿Lo sabe Sora?

-Todos lo saben. –contestó Ishida. –Pero no entiendo que de especial tiene Sora en la noticia.

Yo estaba alterado enserio. ¿Ahora no le importaba Sora? Si ambos llevábamos más de un año enamorados perdidamente de ella. Esto no tenia pero si ningún sentido.

-Ya me voy. –dijo Mimi. –Tengo que jugar un partido de baloncesto y luego ir a mi clase de contacto con la naturaleza y entrenamiento de soccer.

Esta vez el casi me voy de espaldas. ¿Mimi deportista? ¿Mimi amante de la naturaleza? Qué clase de broma pesada era esta. Y sin emitir más palabras Mimi besó en la mejilla a su "novio" pero Matt inconforme la besó de nuevo pasionalmente provocando la atención de más de uno. La castaña se fue corriendo.

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Un juego? ¿Una clase de programa de cámara escondida? Porque si es así no es gracioso.

-Que tonto eres, Tai. –dijo Yamato. –Oye ya tengo que irme tengo una cita.

-Pero si Mimi se acaba de marchar. –observe. –No me digas que es con Sora.

-¿Qué traes tu con Sora? Nunca le habías prestado tanta atención. –comentó Ishida. –Y no, obviamente no es con Sora Takenouchi. Es con otro primor, pero debo darme prisa o no llego a mi cita de luego con una rubia deliciosa.

Eso tampoco era normal. ¿Yamato rompecorazones? Esa idea era estúpida, a mi amigo le costaba muchísimo decir lo que sentía y pensaba y además el se sentía cómodo con hablarle únicamente a Sora, Kari, Miyako y esporádicamente a Mimi. ¿Desde cuándo era un galán?

-Pero es sábado. –recordé de pronto. –Tú tienes ensayo con tu banda los sábados.

-¿Banda? ¿Musical? –ante la idea el rubio se carcajeo. –Que loco andas, Taichi. Eso es para lucidos, yo muy apenas puedo con mis miles de chicas y las practicas del equipo. Ser la estrella del futbol americano no es fácil.

¿Estrella de futbol y rompecorazones? Ese no era Yamato.

Así que confuso, medio atontado y demás, decidí acudir a alguien inteligente que pudiera darme respuestas. Koushiro Izumi era el elegido. Corrí lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a casa del pelirrojo. Cuando llegue la madre de Koushiro me invitó a pasar pero me indicó que solo fuera un momento pues el chico estaba castigado, esto sacó a mi persona de contexto ¿Koushiro castigado?

Así que me introduje en la habitación y mire a Izumi que esta echado en su cama con las manos en la nuca, un reproductor mp3 con unos audífonos que llevaba en las orejas mientras gritaba una canción.

-Koushiro. –lo llamé. -¡IZUMI!

El pelirrojo por fin se dio cuenta mi presencia y apagó el mentado aparatito. Me miró sorprendido.

-Tai. ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano? –preguntó acercándose a mí y chocando nuestras palmas. -¿Mi mamá te dejo pasar? Según ella estoy castigado por haber reprobado cuatro exámenes. Pero no me sorprende, siempre le has agradado. Quizás piensa que eres buena influencia para mi, con eso de que eres tan listo y te va tan bien en la escuela.

Yo simplemente estaba demasiado asombrado para ser verdad. La idea de Koushiro reprobando y siendo un desobligado me resultaba estúpida, al igual que la idea de que su madre me viera como un prodigioso.

-Ya déjate de bromas, Izzy. –le pedí nervioso. –Yo sé que esto es un jueguito que planearon todos para hacerme el día más raro de mi vida.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios hablas, hermano? –indagó mientras encendía un videojuego portátil.

-De lo de Kari, Mimi, Yamato y también tú. –dije. –Todo es una tontería.

-¿Qué tiene de tonto? –yo le fulminé con la mirada. –Bueno, tu hermana siempre ha sido extraña, no es nuevo por algo ustedes se la viven peleando.

-Yo no peleo con Hikari. –repliqué empezando a mosquearme enserio. –Ella simplemente no puede ser esa chiquilla vestida de cuero que vi hoy en casa.

-Pero si siempre anda así. –me contradijo Koushiro. –Y con sus amigos motociclistas.

-Oh esa no puede ser mi Kari…

-De hecho creí que ya nadie más la llamaba Kari. –comentó fijando toda su atención en su videojuego, uno de patinetas.

Hasta ese momento no había visualizado el cuarto de mi amigo. Las paredes del cuarto de Koushiro como recordaba siempre habían sido de un color blanco, todo muy ordenado y pulcro. Tenía una moderna computadora de escritorio además de su laptop y un librero pero ahora que me fijaba en ese lugar no había nada computacional. Había una patineta y un par de patines, videojuegos y CD's.

-¿Y qué me dices de Yamato y Mimi?

-Ah Matt y Mimi. –dijo sonriendo. –Hacen una pareja mona ¿No? Bueno conociendo la personalidad tan condescendiente y sencilla de Mimi no me sorprende que no le reclame al tonto de Matt que le pinte el cuerno todos los días con una diferente.

Sentía un tic en el ojo derecho. ¿Hablábamos de la misma Mimi, quejona y caprichosa que los dos conocíamos?

La madre de mi amigo no me dio oportunidad de seguir preguntándole más cosas porque me sacó del cuarto en cuando vio a su hijo jugando a los videojuegos y rompiendo su castigo. No tenía que hacer, estaba confuso y desesperado por lo que recurriría a mi mejor amiga. Esperaba que las cosas con ella no fueran tan distintas.

Sin embargo la escena en casa de Sora tampoco pintaba nada bien. Quise llorar de desesperación. ¿Por qué mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida estaba en su puerta besando a…? ¡A JYOU KIDO!

La furia se apoderó de mí y corrí desesperado ante la escena que veía. Sora llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa que solo tapaba lo necesario y unos zapatos altos mientras que Jou iba vestido de una manera muy moderna y clásica de los modelos de revista que mi hermana solía leer…bueno, la versión normal de mi hermana.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –pregunté al borde del ataque.

-¿Taichi Yagami? –miré a Sora con la ceja alzada. -¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-¿Qué más? Obviamente venia a verte pero veo que estas ocupada. –dije mirando a Jou furiosamente.

-Ay Taichi, mejor vete a tu casa o algo. –dijo Kido. –Y déjame con mi chica.

Yo casi me voy de espaldas. ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto para hablarme así y más aun para llamar a Sora su chica? ¡Sora era mi chica! Bueno, técnicamente no pero entre nosotros siempre había habido algo sumamente especial y simplemente era inconcebible que ella estuviera con Jou.

-Mira, tu a mi no me dices que hacer. –dije frunciendo el ceño. –Si yo quiero, me quedo.

-No seas molesto, Taichi. –pidió Sora. –Nunca habías venido a mi casa que recuerde ¿Qué haces ahora aquí?

-¡No digas tonterías, Sora! Somos mejores amigos desde pequeños.

-¿Amigos? Tai, la única vez que recuerdo que nos hallamos llevado medianamente bien fue en el Digimundo y porque no nos quedaba de otra.

Sus palabras se sentían frías y duras por lo que quise correr, escapar y volver a la realidad. Eso solo podía ser un maldito sueño…no, una pesadilla.

-¿Y ustedes son n-novios? –mi voz tembló un poco al decir aquello.

-¿Novios? –Sora rió un poco. –Creí que ya todos me conocían lo suficiente para saber que los tradicionalismos no me van. –explicó colgándose del cuello de Jou. –Pero él es mi chico.

-Preciosa, cuidado con la camisa que me la arrugas. –se quejó el de cabello azul acomodándose su camisa tan de moda. Luego se acomodó sus lentes y se pasó una mano por su perfecto cabello. –Es de la nueva colección, cielo.

-Perdóname. –dijo Sora sonriéndole y besándolo en los labios.

¡AGHH! Quería matar a alguien. Estaba fuera de mi mismo.

-Sora, ¿Sabes que me encanta? Tus ojos.

Ahora si era el colmo. ¿Qué demonios hacia alagándola de esa manera? Idiota.

-Porque veo mi hermoso reflejo en ellos. –completó Jou. –De veras que soy guapísimo, y además todo un modelo.

Esto era demasiado anormal. Sin decir nada mas salí corriendo, no sabía si podría estar más tiempo frente a ellos viéndolos besarse de esa manera y…y…¡Juntos!

Yo corría como desquiciado, iba lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían y eso vaya que era velocidad si tomamos en cuenta que siempre he sido muy atlético así que prácticamente volaba. Hasta que sentí que se tropezaba con algo y caía al suelo.

-Amigo, ten más cuidado ¿No? –preguntaba una voz bastante conocida para mí.

-¿Takeru?

El Takeru que estaba ahí no tenía casi nada que ver con el que yo conocía, para empezar su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo y llevaba en su cabeza…Un momento.

-¿Qué llevas en la cabeza?

El sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya lo sabes, Tai. –respondió el. –Los googles que me diste el primer día en el Digimundo.

Mis cejas instintivamente se alzaron. Está bien, yo le regale mis gafas a Daisuke por tres motivos básicos, el primero esos googles siempre representaron el valor de cuidar a mis amigos, eso me lo dijo mi abuelo desde que yo era un niño pequeño y se los di a Motomiya porque sabía que era su deber cuidar ahora de mis amigos. La segunda razón era que veía un poco de mí en él y eso me daba nostalgia y la tercera, bueno ya iba en secundaria y llevar lentes de aviador en la cabeza tampoco es que atrajera muchas chicas…

Pero de ahí a dárselas a Takeru a los once había una gran diferencia, empezando porque a esta edad estos lentes eran lo más preciado que tenia y no se las iba a dar a nadie.

-¿Yo hice eso? –indagué incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, Tai. –dijo el sonriendo nuevamente. –Andas muy raro hoy. Bueno me voy, quede con unos amigos en el bar y…

-¿Bar? –repetí. –Pero si tienes catorce, no tienes edad para ingerir nada.

-Taichi, deja de ser tan aguafiestas. –me pidió, yo resoplé. –Sabes que nunca me ha sido difícil conseguir ninguna bebida.

Casi me atragantó ¿Ese era mi amigo Takeru? ¿El que hacía lo correcto? ¡Blasfemias!

-Takeru espera. –le pedí. -¿Qué pasa con Hikari? Bueno, ustedes siempre han sido los mejores amigos y…

Pero Takeru se giró sin siquiera escucharme, me pregunte que le habría pasado y cuando me di cuenta el maldito rubio roba gafas estaba aguantándose la risa y se sostenía el estomago con fuerza para no romper en carcajadas.

-¿Hikari y yo mejores amigos? –cuestionó el aun con risas. –Eso sí es ridículo.

-Pero…

-¡Es como decir que tu y Sora son amigos desde siempre! –exclamó. –O decir que Yamato ignoraba a Mimi… ¡O que Koushiro es serio! –decía mientras se reía enloquecido.

-Pues es que todo eso que acabas de decir tiene más sentido para mí. –admití esperando que no me tomara por loco, un segundo. Aquí el loco es él.

-¿Qué dices? –quiso saber. –Pero eso es muy ridículo, Taichi. ¿Qué dirás ahora? Seguro algo como que Hikari es una niña dulce o que Mimi no es una altruista amante de la naturaleza, no, no, peor. ¡Que no es deportista! –seguía diciendo botado de risa en el suelo.

-Es que no lo es. –Dije exasperado.- ¡No lo es! ¡Mimi es quejona y caprichosa, Yamato es rebelde y frio, Sora es amorosa y madura, Koushiro serio e inteligente, Hikari dulce y educada, Jou es nervioso e histérico! ¡Y tu eres un chiquillo simpático y un esperanzador que no usa mis gafas si no una tonta gorra!

-¿Qué? –la cara de TK era un autentico poema. Seguramente yo he traído esa estúpida cara todo este día de locura pero verla en alguien mas era más de mi agrado. –Las gorras no me gustan.

Pero entonces otra voz conocida nos sacó a ambos de nuestra conversación.

-¿TK, Tai, que hacen gritando en la calle?

Me gire esperando ver a un Daisuke con googles en la cabeza, su clásico uniforme deportivo y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara pero en su lugar me encontré con un Daisuke de lentes enormes de fondo de botella, un sweater de cuadros, pantalones de lana y zapatos escolares y el cabello peinado todo hacia atrás. Eso era surrealista.

-Nada, Daisuke. –respondió TK dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombre. –Te encargo a Taichi, está un poco desubicado. ¡Debo irme que voy tarde!

Y dicho esto el chico se echo a correr como loco.

-¿Cómo puede correr así? Yo ya me hubiera tropezado. –soltó de pronto Motomiya suspirando. –Por cierto, Taichi ¿Hay tarea de cálculo?

-¿Yo como voy a saberlo? Pregúntale a alguien de tu salón. –dije desanimado.

-Pero tú eres de mi salón, recuerda que me ascendieron tres clases por mi inteligencia. –alegaba Daisuke sonrojado.

-¿Q-Que demonios pasa? –balbucee ido en mis pensamientos.

Era obvio, no era mi mundo o por lo menos no mi realidad.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Creo que es el fic mas incoherente que he escrito en toda mi vida xD! No pregunten, últimamente me llegan puras ideas locas a la cabeza y ni como contenerlas jajaa. Pero bueno es como una ridiculización a los exagerados OOC, sin animo de ofender a nadie, aclaro. Bueno en fin, gracias por leer:) ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Universos Alternos.

**Summary:** Taichi ha viajado a una dimensión que no es la suya. ¿Yamato y Mimi saliendo? ¿Koushiro reprobando? Todas esas cosas que Tai creyó que jamas ocurrirían estan pasando y el cree que de veras se esta volviendo loco.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece a mí. Lamentablemente :( y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Universos Alternos.**

-¿Quieres decir que Ken Ichijouji está en una gira? –indagué. Eso me sonaba irreal.

-Claro, es cantante famoso después de todo, aunque también es un gran actor, o eso dice mi hermana. –agregaba Daisuke con seriedad. –Y pues Iori, ya le conoces. Se ha ido de nuevo de vacaciones con su amargado abuelo, con las bromas pesadas que juega ese chico me sorprende que no lo hayan expulsado de la escuela aún o echado de su casa.

-¿Iori haciendo bromas pesadas?

-Deberías acordarte. –opinó. –Después de que te puso esos grillos en tu mochila hace dos semanas…

-¡Eso debe ser una broma! –espeté histérico. –Pero dime, dime por favor que tú sigues interesado en mi hermana y que…

Daisuke me miraba como si estuviera loco. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a esas bobas miradas que todos me regalaban.

-¿Qué a mí me gusta Hikari-chan? –preguntó señalándose a sí mismo. –Estás loco, yo sí que con tu hermana ni siquiera me meto. Además, sabes que tengo novia.

-¿Novia? –cuestioné confuso. -¿Quién es?

-¡Taichi! –exclamó el. –No hagas el tonto, sabes que empezamos a salir desde hace un mes. Ella y yo somos muy felices, sobre todo porque nos parecemos mucho o eso dices tú siempre.

-¿Yo?

-Claro, ya sabes. Con eso de que es tan tímida, apenas y puedo sacarle unas palabras.

-P-Pero…

-Aun así con Miyako las cosas están mejor que nunca.

-¿TU Y MIYAKO?

Esto si era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Una cosa eran Mimi y Matt otra eran Sora y Jou, pero Daisuke y Miyako. Esto había llegado a un límite de rarezas para un día. Sin dejarlo decir nada mas lo deje ahí tirado y me fui corriendo como poseso a toda velocidad.

No sabía qué hacer o donde ir, en mi casa me encontraría con una Hikari ruda y arisca, mis dos mejores amigos estaban perdidos, uno era un galán de cuarta y la otra era una amante de Jou Kido. Koushiro no me dio respuestas, tampoco nadie más lo hizo. Decidí acudir al único que siempre iba a seguir igual para mí.

-¡Agumon!

Estaba en el Mundo Digital y me dedicaba a buscar a mi compañero con toda mi energía lo único que quería es que el viniera y me dijera que todo estaba bien y que podía seguir todo como siempre sin necesidad ver a Soras promiscuas, Mimis deportistas o Takerus borrachos.

-¡TAICHI!

Corrí hacia mi amigo digital y sin poderlo evitar lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-No puedo creer que vinieras a verme, Tai. –decía Agumon. –Siempre estas más ocupado estudiando.

-No Agumon. –negué fervientemente. –Eres mi amigo y todo puede esperar.

-Me alegro Tai. –dijo sonriéndole como siempre, mi amigo digital parecía igual que siempre, eso me hizo feliz.

–Necesito un favor.

-¿Qué necesitas, Tai? –inquirió Agumon feliz. –Hare lo que me digas.

-Solo quiero que me cuentes todo. Como fue nuestra primera aventura en el Digimundo y que hay de mis amigos. Por favor.

Agumon pareció sorprenderse ante mi petición pero no dijo absolutamente nada y prosiguió a relatarme todo con lujo de detalles, yo le escuchaba interesado.

-Y así fue como llegaron los siete, tu hermana no venía porque estaba castigada por robarle dinero a tu madre. –recordó Agumon. –Tú estabas muy asustado, Yamato solo se la pasaba tratando de seguir a Mimi a sol y a sombra y ella quería luchar con todas sus fuerzas siempre. Sora y tú peleaban mucho porque ella te molestaba, Jou siempre gritaba que no se quería despeinar y a todos nos tenía hartos Koushiro y sus chistes porque nunca se quedaba quieto. Takeru se hizo el líder enseguida y tú le diste tus googles.

-¿Qué qué? –dije estupefacto. –Eso suena tan loco.

-Solo te digo lo que pasó. –continuó Agumon. –Luego fuimos a Japón por Hikari y ella se unió al grupo aunque solo parecía traer más problemas porque siempre estaba mal humorada. –relató mi fiel amigo. –Logramos ganar al final.

Suspiré. Esto no podía ser mi realidad.

-Luego se unieron Daisuke, Miyako y también Iori. –prosiguió el digimon. –Daisuke era la mente en el equipo, Takeru el liderazgo y valentía, Miyako la inteligencia y la serenidad, Hikari la fuerza y Iori era…eh…digamos que el buen humor.

Yo afirmé con la cabeza pero la información daba vueltas en mi cabeza, no podía razonarla, era todo ilogico.

-Ken se unió después cuando se descubrió que había sido su digimon el que le había tratado mal todo ese tiempo y obligado a ser el Emperador de los Digimon, luego Wormmon le pidió perdón y se unieron al equipo, Ken se portaba como todo una estrella de Hollywood o eso decían tú y Hikari siempre, aunque yo sigo sin saber que es Hollywood.

Negué fervientemente. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? Donde todo era completamente diferente, era ilógico y sin duda me daba miedo pensar que podía quedarme ahí para siempre con unos amigos trastornados y una hermana motociclista. Seguro si me quedaba en esa dimensión terminaría matándome o en un manicomio. Ninguna de las dos opciones parecía gustarme.

-Agumon, sonara raro pero este no es mi universo. –dije tratando de serenar mi alterado tono. –Yo vengo de otra dimensión donde todo es muy distinto. ¿Crees saber cómo ayudarme a volver? –inquirí esperanzado.

-No se Tai, eso que dices es muy raro.

-Es la verdad. –le aseguré. –De donde yo vengo YO soy el chico más valiente y deportista, Sora es mi mejor amiga y Yamato también, ellos están enamorados pero yo también amo a Sora y Daisuke y Takeru mueren por mi hermana que es un amor de chica. Miyako esta loquita por Ken. Iori un niño serio, Mimi es una niña amante del rosa que Yamato apenas tolera. Jou es un obsesionado con los estudios y Koushiro un genio que apenas y habla con los humanos, prefiere a su amada laptop ¿Ahora entiendes? Este lugar no es mi universo.

-Eso que acabas de decir. –empieza mi amigo. -¡Es una locura, tú no eres Tai! Debes ser un farsante.

-¿Qué? –exclamó sin creérmelo. -¡Claro que soy Taichi, Agumon! No seas tonto ¡no soy un farsante!

-¡si lo eres! –exclama él. –Eres un enemigo. ¡Quieres hacerte pasar por mi amigo!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí! Ahora veras, impostor. –gritó mirándome con odio. -¡Flama bebe!

Sin poderlo evitar me desmayé.

* * *

-Taichi, Taichi…

Escuchaba que alguien me llamaba pero simplemente no podía abrir mis ojos, estaba como en el paraíso, todo era oscuro y aunque me dolía la cabeza estaba seguro de que allí ya no había más cosas que me torturaran y me volvieran loco. Nada de Daisuke intelectual y Agumon atacándome.

-¡TAICHI!

Joder, que alguien apagara esa voz tan molesta ¿De quién se trataría y porque rayos querría despertarme para volver a toda aquella pesadilla? Yo prefería estar así. Dormidito sin pensar en nada que no fuera yo mismo.

-¡TAI YAGAMI!

A la mierda con la voz.

Pero entonces me vi forzado a despertar de mi letargo cuando sentí las frías gotas de agua resbalar por mi cara. El cabello y la ropa me escurrían. ¡Estaba fría! Alguien me había lanzado agua a la cara.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con la cara de preocupación de mi hermanita menor. Para mi sorpresa esta estaba igual que siempre sin su chamarra de cuero negra o sus ojos delineados. Takeru estaba a su lado mirándome con las cejas alzadas. Sora del otro lado y Yamato aguantando la risa. Daisuke me tendía una toalla y sobre su cabeza habitaban unos googles. Koushiro negaba mientras desde lejos observaba todo. Jou reclamaba a Yamato haberme lanzado un vaso de agua helada a la cara.

Me reí como un poseso por al menos diez minutos al darme cuenta lo que había pasado. Estaba en mi mundo, era mi universo, mi realidad, mis amigos. ¡Todo era normal de nuevo!

-Mejor llamamos a Tashida. –decía Koushiro muy bajito a Sora. –Parece que ese balonazo si le ha dejado mal de la cabeza, el tendrá que pagar los gastos médicos.

-¡Eres un inconsciente, Yamato! –gritaba Jou, histérico como siempre. –Te dije que hacer eso podría causarle alguna consecuencia.

-Relájate. –dijo el rubio. –Es Taichi, solo lo he dejado igual de loco que siempre.

-¡Tai, Tai, Tai! –exclamaba Daisuke. -¿Te has hecho daño? Si ha sido así iré con ese tal Tashida y yo… -decía mientras se daba la vuelta con sabrá dios que intenciones.

-Te quedas aquí. –ordenó Kari jalándolo de la camisa. –Hermano ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? Te desmayaste por casi diez minutos, nos tenías muy preocupados.

-¿Diez minutos? –pregunté incorporándome más. Estaba en una de las gradas de donde se había celebrado el partido.

Todo había sido un loco sueño. ¡Un loco sueño! No, ¡Una loca pesadilla! Nada había sido real. Mis amigos seguían como siempre, igual de raros pero a su manera. ¡No había nada que temer, ya no había alteraciones! Nada de Jou metrosexual o Ken famoso, Sora seguía siendo como siempre, Takeru era de nuevo él mismo. ¡Daisuke llevaba googles!

Un momento…

-¿Eso significa que perdimos el partido? –indagué llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza. -¡No puede ser! -grité como si esto hubiera sido lo peor del día.

-Lleva casi diez minutos desmayado y un chichón enorme le sale de la frente. –habló TK. –Y le preocupa el resultado del partido, Taichi no cambia más.

Todos se rieron ante esto. Yo me crucé de brazos indignado.

-Es así, pero si cambiara seguro le extrañaríamos. –opinó mi querida Sora.

-Se los digo por experiencia. –les comenté yo. –Lo harían.

Luego sonreí. Estaba por fin en casa.

* * *

Mientras…

-¿Y dices que tuviste ese raro sueño donde jugabas al futbol y eras un chico impulsivo e idiota? –preguntaba una formal y serena Miyako a un muchacho de sweter y gafas.

-Así es. –respondía Taichi. –Y lo peor es que Yamato era cantante de una banda y Sora salía con él. ¡Y escuchen! Koushiro adicto a las computadoras.

El grupo de chicos que estaba reunido, todos muy peculiares, soltaron una sonora carcajada ante esa idea tan ilógica y a la vez graciosa.

-Y no solo eso, Takeru llevabas una gorra en la cabeza y Iori ¡Adorabas a tu abuelo y practicabas kendo! Y eras educado.

El aludido niño de muy despeinado cabello marrón se echó a reír sin poder ser contenido por nadie.

-Jou llevaba un look horrible y…

-¡Ey! –le reclamó el aludido acomodándose su chaleco de marca. -Me ofendes.

-Y Hikari era la chica más misteriosa y dulce del mundo. –continuó el nerd Taichi.

La castaña soltó una maldición pero también se rió ante la idea.

-Que loco sueño, Tai. –dijo Yamato Ishida, el galán sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo. –opinó Daisuke. –Eso te pasa por estudiar ecuaciones cuadráticas perfectas antes de dormir. Tu cerebro se va a la cama muy activo y…

-¡Oh cállate! –le pidieron a coro Takeru y Koushiro.

Taichi nunca le dio más la razón a sus amigos, una locura total. Una pesadilla, pensó mientras su mente viajaba rápidamente a las ecuaciones cuadráticas perfectas de las que Daisuke había hablado…

* * *

**Nota Final: **Jajaja como ya dije nunca había escrito algo tal loco! No tuvo ningun sentido pero no estaría tranquila si no lo hubiera publicado jajaja, bueno muchisisisisiimas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo pasado, la verdad llegue a pensar que no iba a tener ni uno xD Me alegra que a alguien más le guste la idea incoherente que se me ocurrió. ¡Saludos y besos a todos y gracias por leer!


End file.
